


breakthrough

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied group sex, mentions of underage sexual relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi has an itch, and Aiba is the only one who can scratch it.





	breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“What are you talking about?” Ryo said irritably in the middle of Yamapi’s long-winded diatribe. “I really haven’t been listening this entire time, but since you won’t shut up about it, I figure I ought to feed you some bullshit advice so you can think about it and give me some peace and quiet.”

Blowing his hair out of his eyes, Yamapi looked towards the sky. “I just feel like I didn’t get to experience my youth as much as others.”

“You’re a Johnny,” Ryo pointed out. “What other experience do you need?”

“Real life experience,” Yamapi clarified. “The more I think about it, the more I realize that most of my teenage life was played out by characters in doramas. I feel like I’ve done nothing myself.”

“Yamashita,” Ryo said slowly. “If you expect me to believe that you’re still a virgin, you have bigger things to worry about than misspending your youth.”

Yamapi laughed. “It’s not like that at all. Well, not exactly. I mean, I don’t know, there’s one thing in particular that stands out as a specific teenage experience, one that everyone else has had and not me –”

“Okay, you’re starting to piss me off.” Ryo rubbed his eyes exasperatedly and turned to glare at Yamapi. “Just tell me what it is and I’ll make fun of you for it, then you’ll cry and run away and leave me alone.”

Rolling his eyes, Yamapi sighed. “I’ve never kissed a boy.”

Ryo sat straight up on the picnic table, regarding Yamapi with his best incredulous expression. “You haven’t? Are you serious? You’re a Johnny and you’ve never kissed a boy? I thought that was part of the initiation hazing back in our day.”

Yamapi shrugged. “I’m too old to do it now. If I did it now, everyone would think I’m gay. Which I’m _not_ , Ryo-chan, so you can stop plotting how you’re going to spread the ‘good news’.”

“I wasn’t plotting anything,” Ryo lied. “But wait, wasn’t _Takizawa_ one of your sempais? You mean to tell me that he never -”

“Nope.” Yamapi laughed despite himself. “Why does everyone think that Takki and I had some hardcore shota love going on? That was all scripted just like anything else.”

“Wait.” Ryo put his hands on his hips and frowned at Yamapi. “You’ve kissed plenty of boys. Not that I _watch_ your shitty doramas, mind you, but Tegoshi is always flailing about how you woke up in a liplock with that fug guy on ProDai. And didn’t you suck face with one of the KinKi Kids when you were twelve?”

“That was Aiba from Arashi and I was _fourteen_ ,” Yamapi corrected insistently, as though it made a difference. “And none of those count because they were on-screen. There were always people yelling at me to turn my head this way and make that expression, which isn’t nearly the same as, say, you kissing Ueda backstage at Summary.”

“I did not kiss Ueda!” Ryo protested loudly. “I told you a million times, we got tangled up in our clothes and fell. Kind of like what happened with you and Akanishi.”

“Right,” said Yamapi sarcastically. “If that were true, we wouldn’t be having this conversation because I would have eaten Jin’s face like you did to Ueda after you ‘fell’ straight onto his mouth.”

Ryo snapped his fingers. “That’s it. There’s the solution to your problem.”

“What is? Eating Jin’s face?”

“ _No_ , shit-for-brains.” Ryo paused. “Well, actually, yes. Just whine to Akanishi about all of this. He’ll probably jump at the chance to kiss you.”

Yamapi shook his head in disagreement. “Maybe three years ago, but not anymore. He’s so wrapped up with KAT-TUN and, well, himself. Besides, I already told you I don’t want to do it _now_.”

“Obviously you do,” said Ryo, “or you wouldn’t be waxing poetic about it to _me_ of all people.” He heaved the sigh of a thousand men. “Okay, fine. _I’ll_ do it. But if you tell anybody, I’ll kill you.”

“I don’t want to kiss you either!” Yamapi exclaimed.

“No, really, I’ll pretend I like it and everything.” Ryo nodded empathetically.

Yamapi closed his eyes and willed himself to wake up from this very bad dream. When he opened them, he was still lying on his back on a picnic table in the middle of the park, and Ryo was still hovering over him and giving him his ‘you know I’m right so shut up and do what I say’ look. He took a deep breath and met Ryo’s stare. “Whatever.”

Ryo smirked satisfactorily and wasted no time straddling Yamapi and leaning down. Yamapi was smacked in the face with déjà vu and froze, the faint syllables barely escaping past his lips.

“Aiba-chan?” Ryo repeated, looking offended. “Oh, my God, you’re pretending I’m someone else! Who is Aiba-chan? Is she prettier than me? No, wait, nobody’s prettier than me.” He paused. “Hold on. Aiba is the name of that Arashi kid, right?”

Yamapi nodded embarrassedly.

“Is he the funny-looking one? Never mind, that’s MatsuJun. Is he one of the two who are always attached at the crotch?” Ryo scrunched up his face in thought. “I guess it doesn’t matter. I can’t believe you actually want to kiss someone from Arashi. Good luck breaking through that forcefield.”

“I don’t _want_ to kiss him,” Yamapi said firmly. “I just thought back to when we did that scene for _Ppoi_. It was exactly like this.”

“I told you, I don’t watch your shitty doramas,” Ryo reiterated. “And besides, that was like ten years ago -”

“Eight,” Yamapi corrected.

“I don’t even remember my character’s _name_ in my most _recent_ dorama.” Ryo eyed Yamapi suspiciously. “Are you sure you don’t have the hots for this guy? I won’t tell anyone if you do, only because nobody would believe me. Fucking _Arashi_. Why can’t you like one of the KAT-TUN sluts? That would be so much easier.”

“I do not have the hots for anyone!” Yamapi cried defensively. “Would you mind getting off me?”

“Why? Are you uncomfortable?” Ryo sat back on his heels, purposefully putting all of his weight on Yamapi’s lap. “Or maybe you’re _too_ comfortable. I swear to God, Yamashita, if you pop wood on me –”

Yamapi shoved Ryo as hard as he could, initiating an impromptu wrestling match during which both parties were in danger of falling off of the picnic table at least twice. To an outsider looking in, this looked a lot worse than it really was, especially when Yamapi finally pinned down Ryo and collapsed on top of him, both struggling to catch their breath.

“Get _off_ me, Yamashita,” Ryo hissed. “Or I’ll tell your boycrush that you want him to pop your ass cherry.”

“You would tell him that, wouldn’t you?” Yamapi spat, rolling onto his back and glaring at the sky as though this was all the fault of the night.

“If I could get him alone,” Ryo replied honestly. “Arashi are like a five-man marriage. It’s impossible to get any of them without the others around. Rumor has it they orgy every weekend, so I guess he would know what he’s doing.” He exhaled forcibly and shook his head. “Your taste in men is extraordinary, and I don’t mean that in the good way. Akanishi I can understand. He may be fat, but he’s stupid enough for you to get your way all the time and he gives really good head. Or so I’ve heard.” He looked away shiftily.

“I do not like Aiba!” Yamapi screamed loud enough for the whole city to hear. “Stop putting words into my mouth.”

“More like resurfacing old feelings,” said Ryo with a chuckle. “You’re going to think about it now, and it’s going to drive you crazy. Just let me save you some time and try to pry him away from the clutches of his man-wives, and maybe then I can -”

“You will do no such thing,” interrupted Yamapi. “Even if I _did_ like him, which I don’t, I am perfectly capable of talking to him myself. Moreso than _you_ , who he doesn’t even like.”

“How would you know that?” asked Ryo. “You haven’t talked to him in like ten -”

“ _Eight_.”

“- years. Back then, I was _adorable_ and everyone loved me. I still am and they still do, but I digress.”

Yamapi sighed heavily. “Regardless of whom, I can’t do it now anyway. It’s okay to do those things when you’re young, but at my age, everyone would think I’m gay.”

“No, they won’t,” Ryo assured him. “Everyone knows that if you really were gay, you’d be in love with _me_. ”

Blinking, Yamapi decided to keep his mouth shut and let Ryo think what he wanted.

~*~*~*~

“Yamashita!” Koyama shouted. “Earth to Yamashita. Do you read me?”

Yamapi shook his head and mentally returned to the practice room, where seven pairs of eyes and an angry-looking choreographer were all staring at him. “Sorry,” he said quickly, bowing his head. “I drifted off.”

“You sure are distracted lately,” Tegoshi said, grinning widely. “Who is she?”

Ryo snorted but, to Yamapi’s disbelief, said nothing.

“Nobody,” Yamapi replied. “Let’s get back to work.”

The minute the music started up, Yamapi’s mind wandered again. He hadn’t been sleeping well since his talk with Ryo – about which he did _not_ , of course, notify Ryo for obvious reasons – and it was starting to affect his concentration. Every time he closed his eyes, he reverted back to his chibi fourteen-year-old self lying on a picnic bench on the set of _Ppoi_ with sixteen-year-old Aiba sitting directly on top of him, his face coming closer and closer to his while Takki’s advice from earlier rang strongly in his ears (“Pretend it’s me!”). They had filmed that scene in one take, much to Yamapi’s delight being as his pubescent, out-of-control hormones had enjoyed Aiba’s position a little too much for his liking. To this day, he didn’t know whether Aiba had noticed or not. He hadn’t said anything or made any indication of discomfort at the time, but that didn’t mean –

“Yamashita!”

It was Ryo’s voice this time, and that meant he was in trouble. Their choreographer was packing up in a way that imitated a woman leaving her husband after she found out that he was cheating; she shot Yamapi the nastiest glare on her way out and hissed, “Enjoy your afternoon off.”

“I don’t like that lady,” Tegoshi said sadly as the door slammed behind her. “She’s mean. Yamashita-kun just has a lot of important things on his mind, ne?”

Yamapi grunted noncommittally, instantly feeling guilty for messing up practice for everyone. “I’m sorry,” he said earnestly. “I’ll be in top shape tomorrow, I promise.”

“Damn right you will,” said Ryo, grabbing Yamapi’s arm and dragging him towards the door. “We are settling this _right now_.”

As the door slammed for a second time, Tegoshi turned to Massu and frowned. “Are Yamashita-kun and Ryo-chan dating?”

“I don’t think so,” replied Massu. “Maybe that’s the problem.”

Koyama’s face lit up. “You know, I did see them rolling around on a picnic table at the park the other night. I thought they were fighting, but I guess they could have been making out…” He scrunched his face up in confusion. “I kept hearing Aiba’s name mentioned, though.”

“Aiba?” repeated Massu. “Isn’t he in Arashi?”

Tegoshi giggled. “Maybe Yamashita-kun and Ryo-chan like to roleplay.”

“At any rate,” Koyama went on, “I ran into MatsuJun in the bathroom before practice and passed along the message.”

Massu snorted. “What, that Yamashita calls Ryo ‘Aiba-chan’ when they’re alone?”

“Who would that make Yamashita-kun?” Tegoshi wondered out loud.

“Anyone in Arashi, really,” replied Massu. “You know how they keep to themselves.”

“I told MatsuJun that they wanted to _talk_ to Aiba,” Koyama said pointedly. “Perverts. They were obviously arguing over something that had to do with him.”

“Yeah,” agreed Tegoshi. “Maybe they want a threeway.”

Massu pursed his lips in thought and nodded approvingly.

Koyama shook his head exasperatingly and left the room.

~*~*~*~

“Oi, Yamapi-chan! Ryo-chan!”

Yamapi froze, pulling Ryo to a halt with him at the sound of Aiba’s voice, still recognizable after so long. Slowly, he turned around and faced the man whose adolescent face had haunted him for years. “Aiba?”

“Just the man we were looking for!” Ryo declared, grinning madly. “Where’s your koibito posse, Aiba?” He gestured around the empty hallway. “Don’t you all travel together in one giant rainbow-colored love flock?”

Aiba smiled. “You just _wish_ you had as good of a relationship with your bandmates as I do.” He folded his arms expectantly. “I heard that my name came up between you two the other night. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Yamapi gulped.

Ryo’s smile couldn’t get any bigger. Or more forced. “I’ll leave that to Yamashita. PEACE!” He flashed the peace sign and disappeared, leaving Yamapi and Aiba alone.

“I dislike that guy,” Aiba said cheerfully, in the same tone he would have used to say ‘I like pie’.

Secretly happy that he was right, Yamapi felt a little better about the whole situation. “Yeah, me too. He’s a douchebag who can’t stay out of other people’s business.”

Aiba’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “I thought you two were together? Koyama said -”

“Number one, don’t listen to Koyama,” said Yamapi forcibly. “ _Ever_. Number two, I’m not gay. Number three, even if I was, I wouldn’t touch Ryo with a ten-foot pole. Number four -”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Aiba laughed and leaned against the wall in a natural pose that was in no way sexy. “Did your practice let out early?”

“Yeah,” said Yamapi, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a manner that he hoped appeared nonchalant and not nervous or guilty.

Aiba nodded. “I have a group meeting in about an hour,” he said. “I came early because Jun-kun called me and rambled on about something concerning you and Ryo, and I just had to find out for myself. But now that I have, I’ll be leaving.”

“Wait…” Yamapi began, trailing off when Aiba stopped in his tracks. “Eto… I mean, I haven’t even told you what we were talking about…”

“Oh, I don’t care,” said Aiba dismissively. “All I wanted to know is if you and Ryo were together, and you already answered that.”

“Why do you care about that?” Yamapi asked, puzzled.

Aiba smiled again. “I thought you had better taste than that. That’s all.”

Yamapi could feel himself blushing. So much for nonchalance. “Ai- I mean, Aiba-kun, I -”

“You don’t have to be so formal.” Aiba looked saddened by how Yamapi was addressing him. “Just because we’ve grown up and are busy with our own groups doesn’t mean we’re not friends anymore.”

“I need to talk to you,” Yamapi spat out quickly, his heart racing like he was fourteen all over again.

Aiba’s smile fell as he nodded obediently. “Would your practice room be vacant now?”

“Unless Tegoshi and Massu are tainting it, it should be,” Yamapi replied, making a disgusted face as he returned in the direction he had come.

Aiba followed silently; Yamapi sensed him standing directly behind him, close enough to touch as they both peeked through the crack in the door at the same time. The room was completely empty.

After closing the door behind them, Yamapi turned to face Aiba and focused on his nose as he spoke. “This is going to sound like a weird question, but do you remember when we did _Ppoi_?”

“How could I forget?” Aiba’s face lit up at the memory. “I think of you every time I see a picnic table.”

Yamapi couldn’t stop his eyes from widening. He opened his mouth to speak, but Aiba beat him to it.

“We were such careless kids, ne? Back then we didn’t have to worry about grown-up appearances.” He sighed. “Sometimes I wish I was sixteen again, when my biggest problem was fake-kissing the ‘favorite junior’ Yamapi-chan for a dorama.”

Yamapi chuckled. “I wasn’t the favorite.”

“Oh, but you were!” Aiba clapped excitedly. “I was the one who was about to debut with my group, yet you were the star of the show. Congratulations on your debut, by the way. I know I’m a few years late, but it’s not like either one of us made the effort to keep in touch.”

Nodding, Yamapi examined his feet as he dug the toe of his shoe into the shiny tiled floor. “Did you feel it?”

When he didn’t get an answer right away, Yamapi lifted his eyes to see Aiba regarding him rather oddly. There was no doubt in his mind that Aiba knew what he was referring to, and the look on Aiba’s face was enough to make Yamapi’s blood run hot.

“Eto,” Yamapi said slowly, wishing for a way to cancel the question.

“You were fourteen,” said Aiba, sounding as if he were trying to convince himself as well as Yamapi. “I didn’t take it personally.” He laughed uncomfortably. “Although I thought about bragging to everyone that their ‘favorite junior’ had gotten hard on me.”

Hearing him say the words made Yamapi even warmer. “I don’t know why -”

“I know,” said Aiba reassuringly. “I was young once too. You can’t control those things.”

“Wait,” said Yamapi quickly. “I _do_ know why. It’s the same reason Ryo and I were talking about you the other night. I. Ano… I mean, I know it’s been a long time, but… eto…”

“Yamapi-chan,” Aiba said calmly. “Just say what you want to say.”

“I think I want to kiss you,” Yamapi blurted out.

Aiba blinked. “That’s it?”

“I think I’ve wanted to kiss you for eight – hey, what do you mean ‘that’s it’?” Yamapi narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. “I’ll have you know that was very difficult for me to say.”

Balling his fists together and glancing towards the ceiling, Aiba let out a huge sigh. “I am so relieved! I thought that you were going to… well, I don’t know what I thought you were going to say. I’m glad it’s something simple like this, though!” He grinned and returned his attention to Yamapi. “You can kiss me anytime you want, Yamapi-chan.”

“It’s _not_ that simple,” Yamapi argued for what felt like the millionth time in a week, ignoring the little tingle he got from his nickname on Aiba’s lips in that tone. “It would have been okay when we were kids, but now…”

“‘But now’ what?” Aiba challenged. “You’re here, I’m here, we’re _alone_.” He chuckled. “If it makes you feel any better, I thought about it too.”

“Thought about what?”

“Kissing you,” Aiba said bluntly. “I was supposed to be thinking about it anyway, in those scenes, but admittedly… eto… you’re right, this is kind of hard to say… well, actually, I was thinking of doing more.”

Yamapi gasped. “I was _fourteen_!”

“I know, I know!” Aiba covered his face with his hands. “I felt like such a pedo! I was so grateful when you got taller.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Yamapi momentarily forgot about why he was here with Aiba in the first place. “I think I’m taller than you now.”

“I don’t agree,” said Aiba, stepping closer to Yamapi and staring straight ahead. “I think I have a centimeter or two on you.”

Yamapi stood right in front of him and found himself looking up at the tiniest angle. “Dammit,” he breathed, willing himself not to move. “You’re right.”

Aiba’s grin returned. “Told you! You’re taller than you _were_ , though, that’s for sure.” He paused, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

Yamapi couldn’t take it anymore; he started to lean in.

“Wait.” Aiba’s breath was hot on his face. “Would I have been your first kiss?”

Yamapi nodded.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t,” Aiba said softly.

“You kind of are,” Yamapi admitted. “I haven’t kissed a boy before. That’s what started the whole ‘discussion’ between me and Ryo. He offered to do it and I was going to let him -” he chuckled at Aiba’s wrinkled-up nose “- but we happened to be on a picnic table and… I said your name.”

Aiba’s eyelashes fluttered and he stared hard into Yamapi’s eyes. “Now I want to kiss you even more. Don’t worry, Yamapi-chan, I will make it the best first kiss ever.”

A smile started to form on Yamapi’s face, but he was interrupted by Aiba’s lips pressing insistently to his. It took him a second to collect himself, by which time Aiba had apparently had enough of the chaste contact and swiped the tip of his tongue along the inside of Yamapi’s bottom lip, gently pushing its way inside. Yamapi obliged immediately, his weight starting to waver but Aiba was ready for that as well; he wrapped his arms around Yamapi’s waist and pulled him close, tilting his head as his tongue sought out Yamapi’s and swirled around it.

Yamapi was on _fire_. His whole body felt feverish, like someone had put him in the oven at 450 and he was almost done. His clothes became increasingly uncomfortable, his skin sensitive to the smallest touch, yet Aiba’s fingers crawling under the back of his shirt gave him a chill. Shivering into Aiba’s embrace, he fell further into oblivion where all that mattered were hot tongues, cold noses, and soft puffs of air that felt more and more rushed as the kiss went on.

He wasn’t sure when he started moving forward, but Aiba’s body bounced back against his as they made contact with the wall. Aiba didn’t seem to have a problem with this, what with the way he was molding himself to Yamapi like they were becoming one, tugging his belt loops to bring him even closer and making a strained noise in the back of his throat every time Yamapi pressed him further against the wall.

Aiba moaned softly into his mouth when Yamapi wedged a leg between his, feeling Aiba’s hardening groin on his thigh. Aiba’s hands slid up to massage the sharp muscles of Yamapi’s back as Yamapi rocked against him just enough to make Aiba tighten his grip and retaliate.

“Yamapi-chan,” Aiba breathed against Yamapi’s lips, tugging the bottom one with his teeth as he reluctantly pulled away just enough to speak. “You seem to be very good at teasing a man for someone who claims he’s never even kissed one before now.”

“I’m a Johnny,” Yamapi replied simply. “I’ve seen things I don’t care to admit.”

Something vibrated in Aiba’s front pocket suddenly, and both he and Yamapi jumped away from each other, laughing uncomfortably as Aiba dug out his phone. “ _What_?” he said a little too irritably. “Already?” He frowned. “Okay, I’ll be right there.” He flipped the phone shut and turned to face Yamapi with a pout. “I have to go. The others are wanting to start our meeting early.”

Yamapi eyed Aiba’s crotch. “Is it okay to just go like that?”

Aiba chuckled. “It’s not that kind of meeting, but I’m sure it’ll get taken care of.” He crossed the room, took Yamapi into his arms, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. “To be continued,” he whispered before skipping out of the room.

~*~*~*~

“You made out with _who_?!”

Aiba faced the panel of his four awe-struck bandmates, one of whom was resting comfortably in another’s lap like their bodies had to be touching as much as possible in order to function. “Yamapi,” he answered brightly.

Ohno and Nino had identical expressions of ‘what the fuck?’ as the other two turned to look at them – more specifically, Ohno. “Do you like him?” Ohno asked, only sounding a little hurt.

“I think I do,” said Aiba slowly. “I still like you guys, of course.”

The rest of Arashi emitted a large sigh of relief. “Well, in that case,” said Ohno. “We approve.”

“Did he leave you hanging?” Sho asked considerately, his gaze drifting between Aiba’s legs.

“Oh-chan called me in the middle of it,” Aiba explained. “I had to leave him.”

Sho and Jun glared at Ohno; Nino glared at the back of Ohno’s head.

“I didn’t know!” Ohno exclaimed. “Aiba-chan, if that happens again, tell me to go away! We can meet somewhere other than your place.”

Nino whispered something in Ohno’s ear, and Ohno nodded. “That’s fair, I think. Aiba-chan, this isn’t our normal Saturday meeting, but Nino-chan thinks that I should let him make you feel better since it’s my fault, to which I agree.”

“You’re the captain,” Aiba said obediently. “Whatever you say.”

Ohno scooted off of Nino’s lap and watched intently as Nino crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of Aiba, looking up at him innocently while sliding his hands up his thighs and unfastening his belt.

“So,” Ohno said briskly, looking lost without his man-pillow. “Our next PV. More rainbows?”

“Definitely,” said Jun distractedly; his eyes were on Aiba and Nino and he would have probably agreed to anything.

“Moch~!” said Sho, who had relocated to the other couch next to Aiba and was pressing his lips to his neck.

Aiba moaned as Nino expertly engulfed his length.

“It’s unanimous,” announced Ohno, scribbling something on his notes. “That’s all I have for today’s meeting. It was just going to be quick, but due to recent events, I move that we all pile in Aiba-chan’s bed and congratulate him on finally nabbing his teenage crush.”

“Seconded,” said Jun, jumping up and running to the bathroom to get supplies.

Sho was too busy kissing Aiba to reply, but Ohno was pretty sure that they were all in agreement. He grinned; the best part about being in Arashi was that they all got along so well.

~*~*~*~

“What the hell happened to you?” Massu asked suspiciously, eyeballing Yamapi as he pranced into the practice room while whistling the chorus line of ‘I-Za-Na-I-Zu-Ki’.

When Yamapi did a little twirl and bowed like a girl, Tegoshi clapped his hand over his mouth. “Yamashita-kun got laid!”

“Nice,” said Ryo, unimpressed. “Now we can all go back to our regularly-scheduled lives, already in progress.”

“I did not get laid,” Yamapi clarified. “I am just very happy.”

“Mm-hmm,” the rest of NewS chanted disbelievingly.

Koyama walked up to Yamapi, patted him on the back, and returned to his stretches. “Who is she?”

“There is no she,” Yamapi said honestly.

Ryo smirked knowingly.

“Aiba-chan!” Tegoshi cried suddenly.

Yamapi gaped. “How did you…”

Tegoshi blinked and pointed behind Yamapi, towards the door. “Aiba-chan is _here_.”

Yamapi spun around so fast that his bangs smacked him in the eye; he squeaked “itai!” and rubbed at it, struggling to peek around his hand with his remaining eye.

Aiba Masaki stood in the doorway, smiling bashfully and playing with his hands. “Ohayou~ NewS!” he said excitedly. “Might I steal your leader for a minute?”

“You can keep him,” said Ryo carelessly. “His dog would make a better leader than him.”

Yamapi made a face and joined Aiba by the doorway. “I really only have a minute. Practice is about to start.”

“I know,” Aiba whispered, leaning down for some semblance of privacy. “I brought Jun to work this morning and thought I would stop by and see you. Do you get a break for lunch?”

“This is just a morning practice,” said Yamapi hopefully. “TegoMass have something scheduled for after lunch, so the rest of us are done at noon.”

“Except me,” Ryo called out loudly. “Sorry to say I can’t accompany you on your date, Yamashita. You’ll have to manage without me.”

Aiba tilted his head to look around Yamapi, fixing Ryo with a pointed look. “He seemed to do just fine on his own yesterday.”

Ryo gasped and Tegoshi squealed, “Yatta~! AibaPi are so cute together.”

Yamapi felt his face heat up, but Aiba took it in stride and darted his eyes back to Yamapi. “Meet you at the park? I’ll make a bento for us.”

“O-Okay,” Yamapi stammered. “Where in the park?”

Aiba winked. “You know where. Ja mata.”

As he watched Aiba walk away, Yamapi sighed happily and blissfully ignored Ryo’s comments about being a lovesick girl.

“You’re just jealous, Ryo-chan,” said Koyama.

“Why should I be jealous?” Ryo retorted. “I have lunch plans as well.”

“Oh, that reminds me.” Koyama smirked. “I ran into Ueda-kun in the bathroom and he asked me to remind you to bring his favorite belt. You know, the one you haven’t broken yet.”

Yamapi raised an eyebrow. Tegoshi giggled into his hands.

Ryo cleared his throat and muttered something about Koyama spending too much time in the bathroom.

~*~*~*~

Yamapi found it difficult to chew properly with Aiba’s big eyes examining his every move.

“Is it tasty?” Aiba asked nervously, twirling his necklace around his finger.

Nodding firmly, Yamapi struggled to finish his bite so that he could accept the next one on Aiba’s chopsticks. They had taken turns feeding each other from where they were seated on top of the picnic table, oblivious to the angry clouds overhead.

Yamapi held out the last bite for Aiba, but Aiba purposely bit _into_ it and sent the insides dripping down his chin. Yamapi rushed to catch it, not with his chopsticks but with his mouth, taking care to lick up all of the remaining sauce after sucking the meat and rice past his lips.

“I think,” said Aiba slowly, his heartbeat audible to Yamapi’s ears, “that was the most erotic thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Chuckling deeply, Yamapi set the empty bento box on the bench next to the thermos of tea and their phones. “Thanks for lunch,” he said politely.

“Thanks for meeting me,” Aiba replied. “Listen, I – is that rain?”

Yamapi looked up and received a drop of water to the eyeball. “Oh no,” he said sadly. “We’d better go.”

“Why?” Aiba asked, looking bewildered. “If it storms, that just means that nobody will bother us here.”

Yamapi blinked.

Smiling seductively, Aiba reached down to place their phones safely in the bento bag. “You forget that I am in a group called _Arashi_. I should be wet by default.”

“Yes,” Yamapi agreed. “Yes, you should.”

A clap of thunder sounded, and Yamapi shook with the force of his sudden chill.

“Are you scared of thunder?” Aiba asked, genuinely concerned. “It’s okay if you are, that just means I can hold you under the pretense of comforting you.”

“I’m not scared,” said Yamapi quickly. “I just got a chill.” He felt his body grow warm again as the rain started to fall, dampening Aiba’s hair and glistening on his face. “I think I’m getting turned on,” he added needlessly.

Aiba smiled. “Just now? I’ve been turned on since I woke up this morning.” He held out his arms. “Come here, Yamapi-chan. I’ll take care of you.”

Yamapi crawled across the table to Aiba, who took him into his arms and pressed their mouths together, instantly slipping his tongue inside to mesh with Yamapi’s. Yamapi got another chill and looped his arms around Aiba’s shoulders, gently laying him down on his back as Yamapi shifted directly on top of him. Spreading his legs invitingly, Aiba nudged Yamapi with his feet until their groins were aligned, the friction even stronger from the rain soaking through their jeans.

“My clothes are getting tight,” Aiba whispered. “Take them off?”

Yamapi swallowed forcibly as Aiba’s innocent eyes blinked up at him. He started to peel Aiba’s T-shirt up his chest, mesmerized by the way the raindrops bounced off his abdomen as it was exposed. Aiba helpfully arched his back to accommodate, but Yamapi had other ideas and licked a small path from the center of Aiba’s ribcage straight down to the waistband of his jeans.

“Yama _pi_ ,” Aiba groaned. “You are so good at this.”

Smirking against Aiba’s skin, Yamapi scooted back up and pulled the shirt over Aiba’s head, dropping it onto the bench and running his hands over Aiba’s smooth, wet chest.

“I like being touched like a girl,” Aiba hissed in his ear, his hand closing over Yamapi’s and dragging it towards his pectoral, his breath quickening the closer he got. “I _really_ like it.”

Yamapi brushed his thumb over Aiba’s hard nipple and almost jumped when Aiba’s body jerked beneath him. His head fell backwards and he was biting his lip; Yamapi dipped his head to kiss along Aiba’s throat as he flicked the nub again. His other hand was squished between them, trying to comply with the rest of Aiba’s request but failing to unfasten Aiba’s belt one-handed.

Aiba noticed this and managed to snake one of his hands between them to join Yamapi’s, unbuckling his belt in a fumbling joint effort. Yamapi immediately popped open the button and lowered the zipper, letting his fingers trail over the tight cloth of Aiba’s underwear that framed his erection.

“Ya-ma-pi,” Aiba gasped, rolling his hips upward into the touch. “Hurry. I want to be naked with you.”

“ _Here_?” Yamapi replied incredulously. “What if someone sees?”

Aiba chuckled, his voice strained. “We’re the only bakas crazy enough to be out here in a thunderstorm,” he replied. “And I don’t know about you, but I can’t see anything other than you.”

“Sweet talk will get you nowhere,” Yamapi teased, using more force than should have been necessary to drag Aiba’s remaining clothes down his legs.

“Oh yeah?” said Aiba casually, playing along. “What will?”

Yamapi wasn’t paying attention; he was too busy staring at Aiba’s exposed arousal, hard against his stomach, twitching with every raindrop that hit it.

“The rain is teasing me,” Aiba whined, reaching out for Yamapi without bothering to open his eyes. “I want _you_ to tease me.”

Lying on his side next to Aiba, Yamapi trailed his fingers up the inside of Aiba’s bare thigh, his breath hitching in his throat when Aiba squirmed and let out a low groan. He continued up the crease between thigh and groin and across Aiba’s abdomen before backtracking and taking a shortcut through a patch of wet hair, barely grazing the base of his cock with his pinky finger.

“Now you both are teasing me,” Aiba said with a shrill laugh, turning his head to the side to look directly at Yamapi. “Do you know how to touch a man, Yamapi-chan?”

Yamapi shook his head. “Teach me?”

Nodding, Aiba rolled over to face him and looped his leg around Yamapi’s thigh. “This will be much easier for you. But first, I distinctly remember saying that I wanted to be naked with you…”

Yamapi couldn’t do anything but close his eyes and moan as Aiba’s touch overwhelmed him again, Aiba’s fingers dragging up his sides as Aiba tugged his shirt over his head and leaned in to capture his lips once more. His body shivered from the rain, yet he wasn’t cold at all; Aiba’s hot mouth and equally as heated touch made him feel like he was going to melt.

A very sharp breeze and an interesting feeling from raindrops falling on a rather sensitive part of him were the only indicators that Aiba had succeeded in his mission, but all Yamapi knew was that he and Aiba were skin-to-skin and Aiba’s hand was dangerously close to his erection. “Do you want me to touch you, Yamapi?” Aiba’s low voice reverberated against his lips.

“Please,” Yamapi hissed back, kissing him fiercely as he felt those soft fingers wrap around his flesh. “Ai- Aiba-”

Chuckling, Aiba pulled away just far enough to speak, his lips continuing to ghost Yamapi’s. His other hand found Yamapi’s and pushed a small tube into his palm. “Step one: never leave home without this. Especially if you are meeting me.”

Yamapi nodded, biting his lip at the realization of what exactly was in his hand. He hoped it was water-soluble.

“Step two: coat three of your fingers with it.” Aiba kissed the corner of his mouth and tugged on Yamapi’s length, making him whimper. “Step three: I’ll show you from there.”

After fumbling with the cap for several seconds, Aiba attacked Yamapi’s neck with his mouth and distracted him enough to complete ‘step two’ to his satisfaction. He abandoned Yamapi’s flesh in favor of his hand, slowly leading it down his stomach and between his legs, moaning softly when Yamapi’s fingers brushed past his erection. His oral assault on Yamapi’s neck became more forceful as he urged one digit inside, then two, his grip firm on Yamapi’s wrist in order to show him how he liked to be touched.

Yamapi simply rested his forehead on Aiba’s shoulder, his mouth parted slightly and his eyes unseeing. He moved the tips of his fingers back and forth until Aiba groaned his name and pushed back against him; it wasn’t until Aiba let go of his wrist and returned to stroking Yamapi’s cock that the thought entered Yamapi’s mind that he might be about to have sex with Aiba Masaki on a picnic table in the middle of the park on a Tuesday afternoon. While this had been the furthest possibility from his mind last week, he was strangely accepting of it.

Aiba’s breathing became heavy against his skin, his grip on Yamapi tighter, his body shining with sweat mixed with rain as Yamapi continuously hit his spot with his fingers. “Three,” he managed to say, his voice airy and choked. “Put in the last one. Do you want to make love to me, Yamapi-chan?”

Without thinking about it, Yamapi nodded strongly as he complied with Aiba’s request and slid the third finger inside him. Aiba cried out and pressed himself flush against Yamapi, digging his heel into his ass and lathering Yamapi’s cock with the lube. “On your back,” he ordered softly.

Yamapi wasted no time rolling over, halfway bringing Aiba with him as Aiba straddled his waist and hovered over his lap, nose-to-nose with Yamapi, whose breath was getting more labored. “Relax, koibito. I’ll do all of the work.”

Before Yamapi could even form a response, Aiba impaled himself on him and started rocking back and forth right away. Yamapi struggled to keep his eyes open and focused, because despite the jolts of pleasure that were coursing through his body, Aiba looked damned hot riding him completely nude with rain dripping from his hair and water shining on his skin.

Aiba’s face tensed, his jaw slackened and his eyes squinted, balancing himself on Yamapi’s shoulders as he moved up and down, back and forth, squeezing Yamapi’s cock inside him repeatedly. Yamapi hadn’t felt anything quite like it, even with girls, and he was starting to question his sexuality when Aiba leaned down at an angle and groaned loudly into his ear. “ _Yamapi_ …”

“Call me by my first name,” Yamapi said in a strangled voice, suddenly plagued with worry that Aiba wouldn’t even remember his first name.

“Tomohi _sa_ ,” Aiba instantly complied, much to Yamapi’s relief. “Lift your hips a bit.”

Yamapi bent his knees, inclining his lower half and sending Aiba crashing down on top of him, looping his arms around his shoulders and pushing back against him erratically. One of Yamapi’s hands flew to Aiba’s hip, holding him still as he thrust upwards, his other hand sneaking between them to grasp Aiba’s cock and feel the flesh that was hard for _him_.

“ _Yes_ ,” Aiba hissed gratefully, holding onto Yamapi’s shoulders for some sense of stability as Yamapi took over the rhythm and pounded into him from below. “Right there, Ya- Tomo-chan. _Fuck_.”

Aiba Masaki did not swear very often; the one word shattered Yamapi’s resolve and led him to tighten his clutch on Aiba’s hip, stilling them long enough to look up into Aiba’s glazed-over eyes. “I’m going to come,” he said clearly, his breath louder than his voice.

“That’s the point,” Aiba said with a frazzled smile. “If you wait for me, yours will be ten times better.”

Instead of responding, Yamapi picked up where he left off, reducing his speed enough to thrust deeper into Aiba as he stroked him in time with his rhythm. He started to feel Aiba’s muscles contract, his voice piercing Yamapi’s eardrums as the words “faster, harder, _now_ ” rasped from his lungs, although nothing could have prepared Yamapi for the feeling of Aiba completely closing around him. Aiba’s cock spasmed in his hand, spilling onto his stomach as Yamapi’s first name erupted from his lips in a deep, rumbling moan. Yamapi couldn’t even move inside him, whether forward or backward, and his orgasm crept up on him so fast that he thought he was going to pass out.

“Aiba-chan,” he managed to say softly as he slowly returned to reality.

Aiba sighed happily, his insides releasing Yamapi enough for him to slip out. “I hope you feel more educated now.”

Yamapi chuckled. “I’ll say. Oh hey, it stopped raining.”

Aiba seemed as careless as Yamapi that the storm was over; in fact, the sky was clearing, the sun was starting to shine, and anyone could walk by and see them in the most compromising position imaginable.

“What’s this?” Aiba asked unconcernedly, reaching down towards the bench for a large bag that definitely hadn’t been there earlier.

“There’s a note,” noticed Yamapi, snatching the small piece of paper on top of the stack of towels and dry clothes that were revealed as Aiba opened it. “‘Dear fuckers, next time I won’t conveniently be around to save your bare asses. Ueda says thanks for the free show. Heart, Ryo.'”

Peeking in the bag, Yamapi noticed that there were two sets of his clothes. “I hope you can fit into my pants,” he said, chuckling.

Aiba happily dug into the bag and started to dry off, smiling fondly at Ryo’s note. “I think I’m starting to like him.”

Yamapi toweled himself off as well, wrapping his hair up as he reluctantly got dressed. “That’s good. Our groups should like each other.”

“Mine adores you,” Aiba stated, poking at Yamapi’s towel turban amusedly. “In fact, Captain asked me to invite you to our meeting on Saturday. It’s not an official Arashi meeting, just an excuse for us to hang out once a week and do something as a group that doesn’t involve work.”

Yamapi gulped. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

Aiba grinned, hopping off of the table to step into Yamapi’s pants. “Of course you are. There’s still one thing that you didn’t get a chance to experience in your youth, after all.”

> **Bonus**

Ryo: There are few things worse than seeing Aiba’s naked ass in the air.  
Tegoshi: I respectfully disagree. Why didn’t you take pictures?  
Koyama: Ditto. Wtf, Ryo-chan. Have you learned nothing from me?  
Ryo: Where is that baka, anyway?  
Koyama: Aiba? Or Yamashita?  
Massu: Either way, it’s probably the same place. They’ve been inseparable lately.  
Koyama: I ran into Ninomiya in the bathroom and he said that Aiba’s been trying to talk them into putting together an Arashi/NewS con.  
Tegoshi: That would be so fun!  
Ryo: I am not wearing rainbows again.  
Ryo’s phone: _Make you wet, baby… UN_!  
Ryo: Stupid Yamashita programming my ringtones. *checks text message* What the hell, _again_?  
Koyama: I have some of his clothes in my car. Brb.  
Ryo: What, did you find them in the bathroom?  
Koyama: Actually…


End file.
